codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zangetsu (Megiddo)
The Zangetsu (Japanese for "Slashing Moon") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Black Knight field commander General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, known as Tohdoh of Miracles for his victory at the Battle of Itsukushima. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation, no real changes made. 'Design' Though classified as a new design, the Zangetsu ''is actually General Kyoshiro Tohdoh's original ''Gekka, having been refined and upgraded following its near destruction in the Devastation. As a result, the Zangetsu ''boasts incredible performance as per Tohdoh's exact specifications, which stipulated that it be able to fight the [[Lancelot|''Lancelot]]'' and his former student Suzaku Kururugi on equal terms. 'Armaments' ;*'"Hien Souga" Slash Harken''' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, the standard type of most Black Knight units, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Zangetsu's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. ;*'Radiant Wave Rocket' :A new addition to the Zangetsu's already formidable lineup. Essentially a more compact and longer ranged version of the Gurens' original radiant wave surger, the rockets function on the same principle: rather than detonate themselves upon impact, they instead inject radiation into their targets, causing their outer chassis to superheat and their inner circuitry and power systems to detonate. The tradeoff, however, is that the specialized radiant wave warheads would scramble any electronic sensors placed over them; as such, the rockets are entirely unguided, and need to be aimed with precision before launching. The Zangetsu ''can carry three of them as standard, though they would have to be removed in order to mount a handgun or bazooka (depending on which arm they're mounted). ;*'"Seidotou" Rocket Sword''' : The Seidotou (Brake Sword) is a special knightmare sword that was personally designed and implemented by Tohdoh. Rather than being a chain sword like the Katen Yaibatou, the Seidotou instead features a standard blade, albeit one made out of the same materials as the Guren Nishiki's "Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou" Fork Knife, making it durable enough to parry maser vibration weapons. However, its special power lies within a set of rocket thrusters built into the backside of the blade, which can accelerate the sword's swing and therefore give it even greater cutting power, if not provide additional thrust for the Zangetsu ''itself. As well, built into the pummel is a concealed slash harken, which Tohdoh likes to use for surprise attacks as well as grappling. ;* Hand Gun : The ''Zangetsu's usual armament, meant to provide a measure of basic firepower while leaving its hands free to use the Seidotou. The hand gun has a fast firing rate and relatively long range. Compared to Britannian machine guns and assault rifles, the hand gun is somewhat less powerful, but otherwise superior in most other areas. Usually mounted on the left arm. ;* Bazooka : A heavy assault weapon. Designed to be used against more heavily armored targets, the bazooka fires high-explosive rockets over long-range. Its destructive power is enough that it can break most forms of shielding as well as pierce ship and fortress level defenses. Its only major weaknesses are its slower rate of fire and its reduced ammo load. Usually mounted on the right arm. System Features ;*'Mono-Eye Sensor Camera' : One of the few things retained from its original form, the Zangetsu ''holds a fixed orange tinted mono-eye sensor camera system in the center of its head. Though lacking the panoramic scope of the dual-eye cameras used on the ''Guren ''and the ''Gawain, the mono-eye featured superior focusing power, and was easier to implement. The Zangetsu's camera is little different from the types used on later Akatsuki ''units. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : The Zangetsu ''carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly powerful in order to accommodate Tohdoh's role as the Black Knights' Field Commander. This allows Tohdoh to have a clear scope over any battlefield, from which he can better coordinate his subordinates' attacks and movements. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System''' : Designed as a high mobility close combat knightmare, the Zangetsu ''is equipped with specialized landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. 'History' Following the Black Rebellion and the Devastation of Japan, the Black Knights would go through a reformation and restructuring period from the safety of Okinawa, the last refuge for the Japanese race. During this period, it was decided that the Black Knights' original mainline knightmare, the ''Burai, was now outdated and greatly outperformed by the latest Britannian seventh generation knightmares. Worse yet, word would reach the Black Knights' higher command that the Britannians intended to mass produce their venerable ''Lancelot'' as a new eighth generation knightmare frame, thus prompting the organization's chief engineer Rakshata Chawla to put the Gekka into full production, as well as upgrade the unit belonging to General Kyoshiro Tohdoh even further. Once fully refurbished, the Zangetsu, as it was rechristened by Tohdoh himself, would be utilized by the General whenever he led the Black Knights into the field of battle, starting with the attempted liberation of Lelouch vi Britannia in Libya, and then to the assault on Pendragon in which Tohdoh would use his knightmare to fend off Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her Exeter. After that, he would use the ''Zangetsu ''once more to fight a seemingly hopeless battle over the Bering Strait, in which the Black Knights were cornered by Britannian forces at the command of Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Though at first it seemed impossible to win, the intervening of Zero allowed the Black Knights and Tohdoh to retreat and live to fight another day. Category:Knightmare Frames